


SpyXReader SmutShot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation:</p><p>J'adore comment vous vous sentez contre moi, mon bien-aimé= I adore how you feel against me, my beloved</p></blockquote>





	SpyXReader SmutShot

You arched your back beneath him, your nether lips parting to allow him entrance as he thrusts within you. Slow, romantic, precise. He was the best kind of lover, knowing just where to touch, kiss and caress. Your body would always be a feverish mess once he was through with you. "J'adore comment vous vous sentez contre moi, mon bien-aimé..." You breathed heavily, the air was thick with passion and both yours and his skin were covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

 

You weave your fingers through his hair, gripping his hips with your thighs as you smash your lips to his desperately, letting him know, just how you felt. You could never speak properly when he was on top of you and inside you. The throbbing inside you, the combined rhythm of both of your hearts, in tune with each other. He smooths his hands over your waist, lowering his mouth to place multiple kisses to your collarbone and the tops of both your breasts, dragging his lips across the skin like he can't get enough of your softness. He inhales shakily when you buck up into him, hips pulling him deeper and chest pressing to his mouth where he takes a nipple into his mouth, suckling softly, moaning against your skin.

 

"Laurent! Please... It's too much, I'm gonna explode! Don't put so much stress on my poor body!" He chuckles breathlessly, moving his mouth from your breast to look you in the eyes, he looks like he wants to laugh, criticize you for being so sensitive. But he doesn't, he simply kisses your jaw, tensing up, his lean muscles tightening as he murmurs in french. "I do believe I'm about at my limit as well, petit ami. 'ou will cum with me, non?" You slide your hands to grasp his shoulders, lifting your mouth to his, electricity sparks between your mouths. 

 

Nearly synchronized, both of you push against each other, heat swamping you as you cum together. When both of you can breath again, he rubs a thumb over your forehead, wiping sweat from your brow. "Je t'aime." You flutter your eyelashes, grinning as you reply. "Je t'aime trop."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> J'adore comment vous vous sentez contre moi, mon bien-aimé= I adore how you feel against me, my beloved


End file.
